All You Needed Was Me
by Modest Outcast
Summary: Songfic for All-American Rejects "Sunshine". Major Percabeth. Review if you love me :D I'll return the favor.


**Hello guys and gals =D. CR here writing this songfic one-shot today. This came to me in my sleep (like they always do) and I'm here writing it (like i always do) and you guys should review it (like you always do xD). I had my iPod in my ear last night and I had this AAR song on repeat so I fell asleep with the words imprinted into my brain. So when I woke up...I felt the need to go to the beach and play this song :D, but since that couldn't happen, I decided to vent out my emotions into this fic. Hope you guys like it!!**

**WARNING:If you don't like Percabeth then click the back button.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO...Rick Riordan does and as much as I would love to, it would never happen :/...I also don't own 'Sunshine' by All-American Rejects. (Hidden track on there last album When the World Comes Down)**

(Annabeth POV)

I was taking a little walk through camp on a very sunny day, listening intently to the faint breeze and the water in the creek flowing. I couldn't help but smile for a second until I remembered why I was walking. I just couldn't believe that Luke had betrayed us. He promised me that we would always be a family and that promise has been stitched into my heart since that day. Thinking about him brought tears to my eyes, but I knew I shouldn't cry. I can't let anyone see me so defenseless. The only people who have ever seen me like that are Thalia, Luke, and...

Percy. He's been there with me since our first quest together. Him and his kelp-filled head, his sarcastic sense of humor, his peaceful sea green eyes, bed-head full black hair, and his smile. Percy's smile always made you want to smile too, even in the worst situations, he can still crack a smile. Unlike Luke, Percy has kept his unspoken promise. The look in his eyes when ever he looks at me just holds this emotion, this meaning, like he's telling me that he will always be there for me. And he has. He tried sacrificing himself for Grover and I, he swam into the ocean to save me from the Sirens, and he traveled across the world to come save me from the weight of the world. Percy has risked his life for me so many times, I can't believe he has. I'm not even worth it.

I sighed as I kicked a rock and continued on. I found my feet pulling me to fireworks beach. Just as I walked onto the sand, I heard a gentle strumming, like a guitar. I quietly walked in the direction of the melody. When I got pretty close to where I thought it was coming from I heard a faint voice calling me.

"Annabeth," it said. I could recognize that voice anywhere. I turned around to see Percy standing about a few feet away from me with a guitar in his hands. _I didn't know he could play the guitar._ I furrowed my eyebrows at him. The right corner of his mouth pulled up into a gentle half smile. I felt my heart pick up a faster pace.

"Hey, Annabeth. Do you wanna sit here for a while?" he asked eagerly. All I could do was nod. The other corner of his mouth turned up into a full smile, but what surprised me the most was that he grabbed my hand and lightly tugged me into the direction of the sea. Percy stopped right when we got to where the water and beach connect at the highest point. He sat down and I followed suit. He was staring at me with an intense expression and my heart felt like it would break out of my chest. He looked down at his guitar.

"Annabeth...there's something I want to play for you. Tell me if you like it, or not," he said that last part quietly. I nodded again. He sighed and started strumming the cords in a gentle way.

_It's a new day  
It's a bright day  
Even when you stand in the dark  
It's just that you've been broken  
50 pieces_

_Today is gone  
Yet I'm the only light that you see  
You need someone  
I know all you needed was me_

His voice was very gentle almost like a whisper, but loud enough for me to hear over the tide. What he just sang really spoke to me. I have been broken, by Luke, but today is gone.

_Everyday we wait  
If it takes too long  
Just tell me something new  
Forget about the sunshine when it's gone_

We do wait here at camp. We are all waiting for the war to come. Wondering which side is going to win.

_Another pale moon  
Shines like high noon  
When I never felt so cold alone  
It's just that you're uneasy  
When you need me_

I feel all alone, especially when I'm not with Percy. I'm uneasy when I need him, but when he agrees to help it is worth it.

_Today is gone  
Yet I'm the only light that you see  
You need someone  
I know all you needed was me_

_Everyday we wait  
If it takes too long  
Just tell me something new  
Forget about the sunshine when it's gone  
You can say it's right but if feels so wrong  
Show me something true  
Forget about the sunshine  
Forget about the sunshine when it's gone_

I always lie about how I feel about Luke. I say everything is alright when it's the opposite. With Percy, I show my true emotions.  
He continued strumming for a minute. He seemed as lost into the song as I was.

_Today is gone  
I'm the only light that you see  
You need someone  
And I know all you needed was me_

Percy's the only light that I see in all this darkness. I absolutely do need him, and he knows that I need him too.

_Everyday we wait  
If it takes too long  
Just tell me something new  
Forget about the sunshine when it's gone  
You can think it's right when it feels so wrong  
Show me something true  
Forget about the sunshine when it's gone_

_Everyday we wait  
If it takes too long  
Show me something true  
Forget about the sunshine when it's gone  
You can think it's right but it feels so wrong  
Show me something true  
Forget about the sunshine  
Forget about the sunshine when it's gone_

I know that when Percy's around, I don't need sunshine. He's my light, he knows the real me. He knows when I lie about my emotions, but he will always be there whenever I need him. I can forget about the sunshine, when it's gone.

Percy finished the song and glanced up at me hesitantly. He had a worried expression on his face. I could feel the tears on my cheeks. I didn't even know I was crying until now. Percy scooted closer to me and wiped the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs.

"It's okay. If you didn't like it, you could have just told me," he said. I shook my head furiously. How could he think I didn't like...that amazing song. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. I moved my face closer to his slowly, and he seemed to be doing the same thing. When our lips were about a few centimeters away from the other, I whispered to him.

"I loved it, I love it, and I will always love it," and with that, we kissed. There was so much passion in such a simple, gentle kiss. I wove my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. Everything in the world felt so right. I don't need sunshine when I have my own sun.

**There! :D tell me if you liked it. Credits to my iPod for shuffling to this song last night ;), to the All-American Rejects for making such a heartwarming song, and to my fingers for not being too tired to write this!! REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!**

**-crazely rejected**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!!!**


End file.
